fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Micaiah/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Micaiah (Radiant Dawn) Bound Hero Battle * "This... This is where we took back control of our country-of Daein..." (Intro with Sothe) Summoned * "I'm Micaiah. The townspeople call me the Silver-Haired Maiden. I'm pleased to meet you" Home * " I saw a lovely sunset the other day. Even though I've been summoned to a different world, nature continues to astound me with its beauty." * "People continue to fight and kill each other, no matter the world, or the era. Yet, still... I find myself..." * "I don't really like crowds. Sometimes, I sneak off to the forest to catch a break. I'm guessing the guiding hand of this army might need a break, too!" * " I found some delicious-looking fruit while I was strolling around the castle grounds. Want some?" * "I was thinking... While I'm here, I can be my true self. Here, my past has no hold on me. And when I think that... I can't help but wish that I could stay here forever." * "Hello. I'm Micaiah. I'm on a visit from Friend's place." (Greeting from friend) * "You know, you're kind and thoughtful, Kiran. My brother and I live apart, now...but the way you worry about me reminds me of him. It's strange to feel this way, yet it's also intensely familiar... The skies that separate me from my brother are vast. But I'm starting to think of you as family, too. Still, there's something I haven't been able to tell you yet—something about myself. Even now, I can't reveal everything about myself or my powers. Someday, though... I'm certain I'll be able to tell you everything." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Micaiah. I'm just a...fortune teller..." * "Eek! W-wait, Yune! Hold still!" * "I can tell what people are thinking, you know. Right now you were thinking about how jealous you are!" * "Sometimes I get very frightened. I can't think what I'd do if I lost you. It feels like my heart would rip apart." * "I believe in you. You have a pure heart." * "The visions I see spreading out before us... We're meeting others and forming bonds... And we're fighting side by side." * "Promise me that we'll both live through this." Map * "Yes?" * "What should I do?" * "Let's move." Level Up * "Goddess Ashunera, I thank you for your guidance." (5-6 stats up) * "I've got to work harder. Everyone is counting on me." (3-4 stats up) * "This is a trial willed by the goddess. I'll overcome it." (1-2 stats up) * "I can use this power to help end all the sorrow fighting brings." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I have no choice!" * "If this means survival..." * "I have to fight!" * "Such cowardly tactics." Defeat * "Daein will forgive me." Micaiah (Festival in Hoshido) Summoned * " I'm Micaiah of the Dawn Brigade. Thank you for inviting me to the summer festival. Hmm... I sense quite a bit of fun waiting for me..." Home * "The festival has everyone energized. I can sense all their joy! It feels like we're all smiling as one. So this is what a summer festival is like, huh?" * "Festivals are a time to forget our troubles and leave our sadness behind... If only for a brief moment." * "This outfit is so foreign to me... I'm a little nervous wearing it if I'm being honest. I don't look odd in it, do I?" * "I used to be a fortune-teller, you know. Would you like me to read your fortune sometime?" * "I've never seen a dance such as this Hoshidan one. It's so...mysterious to me... I cannot help but feel that Sothe would be much better at performing it than I." * "Oh, hello. I was just at the festival where I saw your friend Friend. Will you be joining them soon?" (Greeting from friend) * " The time I've spent with everyone here—laughing, dancing, singing...it will live within my heart forever. These memories will become my beacon of hope. And I sense that one day... this same light will shine upon everyone's future. Endless fighting can wear down our hearts, and swelling stagnation can lead us toward even greater calamity. However, the joy we feel today will become a light that never fades. One that drives the darkness away. I want to step into that light with the people most precious to me... Each of us carrying this summer's memories deep within our hearts." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This is a Hoshidan dance." * "Don't give up!" * "Ohh, Yune, not again! Please, settle down!" * "Clothing from other lands is so often different from what I'm used to... Oh, I don't mean to say I don't like it!" * "You think this outfit looks good on me? Why, thank you." * "This is just my first impression, but... this summer festival seems deeply spiritual to the people of Hoshido." * "You'd like to see my dance? Well, I guess I have time to give you a quick look." Map * "Got it." * "Summer's here..." * "I'll dance!" Level Up * "I can sense all of our hearts joining as one." (5-6 stats up) * "I feel like I've become a better dancer." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmm... Perhaps there's still some hesitation hidden in my heart..." (1-2 stats up) * "I hope my dance is enough to show my appreciation." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Let's dance!" * "For friendship!" * "A summer celebration!" * "Any dance, anytime!" Defeat * "Just need to rest my feet..." Micaiah (Brave Echoes) Summoned * "I am Micaiah. I hope to lead Daein as best I can. Any support you can offer is appreciated." Home * "I won't waver anymore... I will build an age in which everyone can live their lives in peace!" * "I once thought Prince Pelleas ought to be ruler... But the people put their faith in me—I must do right by them." * "It's always "My Queen this" and "My Queen that." I know it's the way of things, but the formality is tiresome..." * "Whoops! Almost took a tumble there! I guess I'm still not used to this outfit. Thanks for having my back, as usual." * "I've been getting the feeling Yune still watches from somewhere just out of sight. Always up to some mischief..." * "I'm visiting on behalf of your good friend, Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "My world is one of constant strife. People fought for power, influence, and even just for their daily bread... The fact is, the weak are no match for the strong... But I couldn't stay silent and watch from a distance. Thus, the Dawn Brigade was born... and with help from Sothe and the others, Daein has been restored. By following my heart and giving a voice to those who had none, I was able to change Tellian history... You and I are similar in that sense. This world needs you just as mine needed me. I can feel it. But I wouldn't call that a prophecy... more like a belief. Nevertheless, I am happy to join you in walking this path." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Queen Micaiah, fifteenth ruler of Daein. It is a pleasure to meet you." * "Ah! Yun—! Oh... I thought you were someone else—but, she's gone now..." * "As Daein's ruler, it is my duty to defend it as the precious place it is..." * "Yune may be gone, but...I have a feeling she still watches over us." * "Sothe is my constant companion—even in times of trouble. Thanks to him, I know I'm safe." * "Please, Ashera...Yune... Believe in us again like you once did!" * "If we can unite behind a purpose, we can overcome any obstacle! There is no truth more wonderful." Map * "Of course." * "I see." * "For Daein!" Level Up * "We will build the future with our own hands! Yune, please watch over us!" (5-6 stats up) * "I must fight now to forge a future age of peace!" (3-4 stats up) * "I mustn't get discouraged! Not now, after Daein placed its trust in me!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I will use this power for the benefit of all." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "For the hope of all!" * "Get behind me!" * "I won't let you win!" * "Will of the goddess..." Defeat * "I...let you down..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes